A mother's love
by TwiFan30
Summary: Carmen let Esme in on a conversation she overheard between the Denali sisters during one of their visits when she confided in her about her worry for Edward's loneliness. With that little piece of information, she set about a forbidden path to make her family complete. [Slightly AU, no bloodlust]
1. The Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

_**Summary: **_

Carmen let Esme in on a conversation she overheard between the Denali sisters during one of their visits when she confided in her about her worry for Edward's loneliness. With that little piece of information, she set about a forbidden path to make her family complete. [Slightly AU, no bloodlust]

**A Shared Secret **

I love the holidays. The years spent together with my children, my Carlisle, and the many years that lay ahead fill me with great joy. We are visiting with the Denali family this year. It has been so long since we last saw them. Like us, they choose to live differently from others of our kind, out of respect for human life. But unlike us, they live in isolation, far from humans in the Alaskan wilderness.

My Carlisle would not be happy to live like that. He takes great pleasure in his work as a doctor, helping humans with their ailments. And as for my children; Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are very much like their father. The only two exceptions are Jasper and Edward. Jasper is haunted by his thirst more than any of us and his gift is burdened by the constant human teenage hormonal status. But Edward, my precious Edward, his suffering is the hardest to bear. His gift gives him no rest from constant noise and his loneliness has caused him to withdraw from us. He has no outlet, no comfort, no one to share his beautiful soul with.

It pains me to watch him float through this life, not really living it. He has convinced himself that he prefers solitude, not fully understanding what he is missing. In a cruel way this is the best of two worse evils, to not have loved. For if he had loved and lost, I fear to imagine how he would have fared. Even now, among family and friends, he has disappeared from the Denali house to hunt by himself. I offered to accompany him but he declined, as he did with his brothers and sisters. A big part of me is afraid that he might chose to leave us again. Those years were very hard on Carlisle and I. From the moment I opened my eyes to this life, he was my son. Carlisle thinks all the love I had for my lost human baby carried into this life and immediately claimed Edward for me. There may be some truth to that, for though I mourn my human boy, I rejoice in the son I have now more. My beautiful Edward. He became happier when Emmett joined the family and even more alive with Alice and Jasper joining us a few decades back. They were new, interesting and his joined giftedness with Alice gave him a true sister.

"A penny for your thoughts," Ah, Carmen. My good friend indeed.

"Just lost in thought" I replied with a warm smile, turning to look out the window again.

"You have been since Edward ran from Tanya over an hour ago." There was a hint of humour in her voice.

"Yes, I watched him run until he disappeared. Tanya does overwhelm him." I agreed. Honestly, it is scandalous how she makes Edward uncomfortable whenever we visit. Even though I had, at some point, admitted that her company may be better for Edward than his withdrawal, she made it hard to act in support of that thought. Her sisters have given up a long time ago, accepting his refusal.

"Everyone wants to go hunt, will you join us?" Camen asked. I sensed some hesitency in her request and saw it in her eyes before I declined, chosing instead to wait for Edward to return.

"I shall stay too then, give Eleazar and Carlisle some time to themselves." She immediately offered. It was clear this was what she hoped for. After a brief goodbye to the hunting group, my thoughts returned to Edward. I imagined he was now satiated and simply wondering around the forest.

"You worry for him," Carmen stated. "I can see the same in all of your family's eyes, especially Carlisle." I hummed my response in agreement. My thoughts shifted to Rosalie. She must be extreemly put out if we are this obvious to the Denali's. Rosalie hated showing any weaknessess in herself, and in us as a family unit.

"Doesn't it make you wish you had the power to just pick a girl for him and arrange the pairing? Like humans do" She asked. Yes, it did. But Carlisle had tried that and it turned out badly. Had it not been for Emmett, Rosalie would have been a most unbearable thorn in our family. I exhaled nervously at the thought.

"Carlisle has tried." I replied. She smiled sadly and nodded.

"His heart was in a good place." She allowed. "I have faith Edward will find a mate, even create one, should he feel so inclined. He knows a lot with the advantage of his gift." I raised my eyes to search Carmen's face. There was something in the delivery of her statement that intensified the guarded posture she had displayed since coming to talk with me. She had let out whatever made her stay behind with me, away from the hunting paty.

"You know how Edward and Rosalie feel about that, much more than the rest of us." I took the bait curiously.

"Yes, yes I do." She shut down then. I bit my tongue from forcing her to speak what was on her mind. She knew not to insult my family nor our choices and views in my presence. She once described me like an overly protective lioness or motherbear, and since my childen did not age, I would always be so. She on the other hand, was much younger than Tanya, Irina and Kate. They were more friends than daughters to her. The stifling silence between us dragged until she suddenly snapped her eyes towards me, determination on her face.

"There was such a practise, you know, among our kind. A long time ago." She started, confusing me. "Those of our kind who were known and feared by the humans they preyed on were often given young maidens to take as a bride. A sacrifice from the humans, so that they may live to see another day and not all perish in one night. Not to mention the ones who found their mates in human girls and changed them."

"Such is our history. I don't know if Edward would let himself take a human as a mate, not when she would have to become vampire." I allowed, still wondering where her words were leading.

"He is truly Carlisle's son." She chuckled, "Trying to be better than his father" I smiled at the sentiment.

"Esme, it is forbidden." She stated, suddenly serious. Her eyes wide and boring into myne. I searched her face and came up short. I didn't understand what she was saying. "If one is found breeding a vampire mate, she is killed, as well as those she services."

"Carmen, you speak as though I underst-" I cut off without finishing, my brows coming together. "What do you mean 'breed'?" I asked

"Exactly as I said it. One may not breed a mate for a vampire. The results have often been messy between the coupling – newborns out of control -wars – immortal children made to satisfy the human mate, and everything else you can think of that threatens our secrecy to the human world." This was news to me. I could only guess that Carlisle didn't know, for I would know. Why was Carmen telling me this?

"Carmen, my family doesn't and wouldn't take from the humans that way." I was appalled at the implied accusation. I felt insulted.

"No, of course not. Your son has a valuable gift to gather information. He might overhear-"

"Edward would NOT!" I began to seethe.

"No, he wouldn't. Please Esme, calm my friend." I felt the venom in my mouth boil. "The Volturi have cleansed our world of the practise." She eyed me cautiously then. "Even so, some things are beyond their grasp." My eyes narrowed.

"What are you saying to me Carmen?" I asked. My voice was quiet, calm yet threatening.

"The sisters were talking with Eleazar a few weeks ago. It seems there is a female vampire who still breeds vampire mates. She must be quite careful and something to behold since she has evaded the Volturi since the time of Sasha Denali. The rumours are that Marcus of the Volturi is searching for her, for her services." My mouth hung open. Her pause was intentional as she eyed me carefully before she continued. "Marcus lost his mate during the vampire wars with the Romanian coven. He has since withered inside. I can only assume he feels it is time for him to rejoin the world of the living, so to speak. While most of us can find our mates naturally, Marcus has lost his. It is unheared of for a vampire to become truly mated more than once. This may be a solution for Marcus, if he had a mate made to his liking." She shrugged as if this was an ordinary conversation. "Eleazar was shocked when he heared. He suspects that it's a trap for her. His knowledge of the Volturi leads him to suspect that this is Aro's search. What we don't know is whether he genuinely wants a mate for Marcus or trying to find a target that has evaded him for so long." From what Eleazar and Carlsile have told of the Volturi, I prayed they did not find this woman, at the same time I was impressed with her.

"Why are you telling me this Carmen? I have never heared of this practise or this female vampire before." I asked.

"Yes," She gave a light smile. "I'm telling you because Aro may knock at your door asking for Edward and Alice's talent to find his target." I was immediately on guard and she saw it in my eyes. "I'm also telling you because I understand a mother's love." I didn't miss the open ended meaning in that statement. "Come, let's not talk or think of it any longer, it can only bring us grief." She dismissed any further discussion on the topic, instead choosing to ask me about our next move.

Edward arrived a few short minutes thereafter and came to embrace me warmly before disappearing to his room. Carmen and I shared a warning look, both cautioning each other of our thoughts. It was most difficult to hide anything from Edward and the Denali's were not very practised. I decided right then that we would leave sooner than planned. I would carry the burden of this knowledge, but would not risk exposing him to it.


	2. The Search

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**_Summary: _**

Carmen let Esme in on a conversation she overheard between the Denali sisters during one of their visits when she confided in her about her worry for Edward's loneliness. With that little piece of information, she set about a forbidden path to make her family complete. [Slightly AU, no bloodlust]

**The Search **

Just as I feared, the little shared secret from Carmen knawed at me. It occupied all my thoughts whenever I could afford to let them. This is exactly why I had kept it from Edward. My sweet boy. Heaven only knows the burden it would bring him. Unable to let the information get lost in the deepest corners of my mind, I explored it. The months that followed, I studied all of the books in Carlisle's study. He was surprised at my sudden interest but did not question it. Whenever Edward was home, I focused my thoughts on all I read, analysing and dissecting the information. He laughed at my musings once, advising me not to hurt my head before he brushed his lips on my forehead affectionately. It was the perfect way to keep the secret from him. I also read without any decision to search for information regarding my talk with Carmen to avoid Alice's gift. As far as my family knew, I was going through a reading phase.

I also read some of Jasper's books. Sometimes human history and vampire history ran parallel and crossed lines. In all of this reseach, including books from five big local libraries and the internet, I found nothing. Of course I found nothing. If the Volturi banished the practise there would be nothing to leave the suggestion open to the likes of me.

I couldn't call the Denali's to enquire on what they know. That would risk them and my family. It might be enough for them to turn me to the Volturi. I was stuck. Things were normal at home. Everyone carried on as normal and my Edward slipped away from us a little more. It broke my heart. While speaking to him and Carlisle one evening a crazy thought occurred to me. I clamped it down before it fully formed and focused my thoughts on Carlisle to distract Edward. He soon excused himself to hunt and I attacked my husband with suggestive roleplay. We explored each other pretending to posess different vampire gifts. One of our best plays, even if I say so myself, and one of the most rewarding.

The weeks following our play I read all of his books on vampire gifts again. He curiously asked what it is I was looking for and I simply answered that I would find it when I saw it, all the while keeping my mind and intended results blank. It had occurred to me that this female vampire may have a gift. Either she could pair vampires to their mates – which she shouldn't be punished for. Perhaps she had a gift of evasion to have escaped capture for over a thousand years. But if that was so…how did others find her? Or did she find them?

I grew increasingly frustrated without the answers. I had not decided to ask for her help yet, just curious about a little history. Steadily, I kept that as my main focus, refusing to think or plan beyond the impossible. Since my family became concerned with my behaviour I suggested a little time away for Carlisle and I. We visited our old friends in Egypt. While there, I went through the old scrolls and libraries of our hosts. They had much more to learn from, but still no clear answers. The little I learned there satisfied my curiousity to a confirmed the history of the practise. Amun and Kebi had added two new to their coven. Benjamin and Tia were beautiful darlings and Benjamin had an incredible gift. I listened captivated by each word of the story of their meeting. There was nothing suspicious about it, only the realization that this was another angle to explore in my research.

Coming back from that trip I started a little journal of short stories, which held information on each mated pair I could talk to about how they met. Alice and Rosalie found my new hobby interesting and enjoyed reading the journal entries over and over. Alice even helped identify some who would provide entries worth tracking. This resulted in the most travel Carlisle and I had done since we met. Carlisle indulged me and followed wherever I wanted to go without question. He loved meeting new people and this gave us time away from the children as well, something we never realized we needed.

In just 5 years we had taken 18 trips. Each trip gave me something to think about for my research. It was hard to not ask anyone outright what I was looking for. I had also leant to be crafty with the questions I asked. Thus far, I had not met a single couple where one was a bred mate. I also knew that no-one would tell me directly.

We visited the Denalis over a weekend when the children moved to our next home at the end of that year. Carmen and Eleaza were happy to be documented in my journal. I watched them fall in love again as they retold their story. I realized that I had not fooled Carmen when we left. She held me to her closely and whispered;

"Look inside Esme, remember my words and be careful."

I quickly composed myself from the shock, giving her a curious look. She returned it with two kisses on my cheeks and moved onto Carlisle. Her words repeated over and over in my mind all the way home. I brought forward everything she had told me before with perfect clarity, matching it to her latest cryptic message. It was a warning, I realized. I wore my herat on my sleeve and was clear as day to her. She was warning me to be careful, my method was not safe. It was forbidden. If anyone suspected, even a little, my family would be in danger.

Carlisle took my hand, bringing me back from where my thoughts wandered. I gave him a bright smile and put my thoughts away. There would be time for that later. Rosalie and Emmett were waiting to say their goodbyes to us, having decided to travel for a month. Alice and Jasper excused themselves shortly thereafter, going away for the week. As always, Edward stayed with us.

Two days later, my world shattered. I heard Edward tell Carlisle he wished to travel by himself. He had no clear destination and didn't know how long he'd be gone. Carlisle did his best to convince him to stay a little longer and not make any hasty decisions. I sighed in relief when he didn't fight Carlisle. It seemed his decision was half hearted. I, on the other hand became more desperate. I needed a break. I needed to find the illusive female vampire before my son was lost to me. Carmen's words repeated in my mind; _"Look inside Esme…"_

What did that mean? Inside where? Was I supposed to look from within my family with Edward and Alice's gifts? Even Jasper, could he do that? Was I supposed to look inside myself? Or the Denali's, her family? WHAT DID SHE MEAN?

I could no longer expose my obvious interest to anyone else. It was too dangerous. I still felt uncomfortable asking her directly, or any of the sisters. Did she mean to tell me that this vampire has some sort of gift and if I _'looked inside'_ I would find her? The questions were mounting as was my desperation. I went running alone for hours, thinking over these questions. One thing was for sure, I would die first before I lost another son. Not my Edward.

A/N I'm rethinking taking off the bloodlust from this story. Will let you know as it progresses. Thank you for reading.


	3. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**_Summary: _**

Carmen let Esmé in on a conversation she overheard between the Denali sisters during one of their visits when she confided in her about her worry for Edward's loneliness. With that little piece of information, she set about a forbidden path to make her family complete. [Slightly AU, no blood lust]

**The Meeting **

I felt defeated. The months that followed were uneventful. I tried to focus on my family and return things to normal but it was harder than it should have been. I still wished I could help Edward somehow in finding his mate. My heart broke a little each time I caught him watching any of the other couples. It's a good thing Carlisle had to be away at work most of the time, I focused all my attention n Edward then. It was harder to not think of the forbidden path Carmen told me those times.

Carlisle surprised me with a trip to our island for our anniversary. Alice had helped him plan and pack our bags and so we left. Edward told me that Carlisle was concerned about me before we left so I tried to act normal and place my worries for Edward at the back of my mind.

"I meant to talk to you my love" Carlisle startled me out of my thoughts. We were getting off the speed boat on the island.

"You have been distracted lately, and before then you had us travel much of the world seeking others out and seeing old friends. Is there something that is unsettling you?" He asked.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary. I didn't realize my behaviour worried you." I soothed.

"Esmé, you know that you can talk to me about anything. I will listen, even…even if it's had for me to hear." His face was masked in pain. I was immediately alarmed.

"Carlisle, what do you mean? Of course I'll talk to you first, always first." He was suddenly in front of me, searching my face. His fingers caressed my cheek and his lips crashed onto myne. The kiss was needy and desperate. I pulled back to ask him what was troubling him to be acting this way.

"Alice has raised a concern. She doesn't see you clearly sometimes, even when you are right in front of her. She was worried what had occupied your thoughts at the time and asked Edward. Edward couldn't tell, he said you were blocking him. Jasper sensed a great sadness and desperation from you those times. I waited to give you time but you never came to talk to me. Alice…Alice thinks you may be thinking to take yourself away from us." His words were barely above a whisper.

"Carlisle, I'm here. I will always be here. I'm sorry I had you all concerned. There is nothing wrong." My mind played his words over. I wondered what it all meant. Had someone caught up with what I had been doing and could I be taken from my family because of it? Would Carlisle be alone because I was desperate to keep my son and see him happy?

"Esmé, I must know; do you have any regrets about this life – that I took away your peace in death?" This was the first time Carlisle ever asked me this outright. I knew he wondered if we all harboured resentment against him for changing us, especially Edward. Rosalie had made her feelings known on the matter as soon as she opened her blood red eyes.

"No my husband, I have no regrets. Carlisle, you have given me much more that I could have found in death. A beautiful well lived life and five children to love and care for. Your love is more than I had ever hoped to have." I reached my arms behind his neck and pulled him to me. I tried to convince him to accept the assurance of my words through the kiss. His desperation to believe me took hold and he tore off our clothes. He took me right there on the floor of our hallway. I felt his need to be gentle and caring battle with his need to claim and dominate. I let him lead, obediently following until we broke apart. His eyes still showed how vulnerable he felt. I hated myself for making him get to this place – if only he'd talked to me sooner.

We unpacked and left for a quick hunt inland. Carlisle never let go of my hand, needing to keep me near. Once we found our kill he let me go reluctantly. I drank fast and waited under a nearby tree for him.

"Don't make any sudden moves, I'm here because you called. Meet me here at midnight, alone." A soft voice spoke from behind me and the even softer footfalls disappeared.

I was too frozen to even turn around. Carlisle raised his eyes in my direction with an obvious hunger. While I would normally be thrilled and give in, I didn't respond. My mind was a filled with questions and I was a little concerned that we were not alone. He mistook my actions as refusal and growled in anger. He left the carcass of the big cat and stalked towards me. I stood still, not wanting to challenge him. When he reached me he tore my clothes off roughly, leaving me exposed in front of him. He circled me slowly, stopping right in front of me face and I made the mistake of meeting his eyes. Before I could drop them again I was on my knees. He had my hair tied in his fist, pulling at my head and pounding inside me. I did not fight him, understanding his raw need. We are at our most uncontrollable and animalistic state while hunting, and I was a disobedient mate. This wild side to him frightened and excited me at the same time. There were only a handful of times that Carlisle had been like this in all our years together.

Time passed quickly. We had flattened the grass and two trees before Carlisle stopped, coming to himself. I sensed the change in him when he realized what had happened. He held me tight to him, facing away from his face and stood still as stone. I guessed it was just under an hour to go before midnight. My mind raced with uncertainty over what to do. Did I dare stay to meet the stranger? What of Carlisle, he couldn't be there. Who was the stranger and what did she mean that I called? What would happen if I didn't stay? What would happen if I did stay?

There were no answers and indecisive panic rose in my chest. Carlisle was immediately animated and concerned.

"Esmé, I-I" I placed my small hand against his cheek, tracing the line of his jaw.

"It is I who should apologise my love. I should have known better. I am sorry for provoking you." None of us had moved.

"I-We should"

"Carlisle, may I have a moment, please." I asked knowing he would give into anything I wanted at that moment. Carlisle never liked expressing his dominance over me like that, even when provoked.

"Of course," he agreed, like I knew he would. "I'll get us changing clothes. Perhaps we should spend the night in the city." He offered. I knew it was hard for him to leave. He passed me his torn shirt which now had no buttons and I wrapped it around me. It covered enough.

I waited guardedly for the stranger to arrive, feeling vulnerable and stupid to be doing this. Not even a minute passed after I could no longer hear Carlisle before two shadows appeared in front of me. It was two women; one young, perhaps in her late twenties and the other older with silver-grey hair at the roots. Both were vampire, red-eyed.

"Hello, I apologise for earlier." The younger one spoke, taking in the clearing and possibly coming to the right conclusion about what happened there. "My name is Kali, this is my mother Nhalia. We came because you called. Your heart aches for a mate, though… I don't understand." Her eyes roamed over me and the clearing again, with her statement hanging in the air like a question.

"It is a mate she seeks. Her need is deep but different. " The elderly woman spoke, taking slow deliberate steps towards me. "The man, he is yours, right?" She asked. I was too stumped to speak. "Answer child, we mean you no harm." She encouraged. I nodded my head.

"Yet your heart seeks another. Are you not satisfied?" She asked, coming to stand two feet away from me with the other just behind her. She seemed confused. Then I remembered Edward.

"I am satisfied and very happy. How is it I called for you? I'm confused." I wasn't sure to talk to them openly, Carmen's warning was fresh on my mind.

"We have our ways of knowing where we are needed, and you have searched for us for sometime." The younger woman answered, confirming my fear. Someone had caught on to what I was doing. I took in the two women. They were unkept. Their clothes were dirty and torn with twigs and leaves in their wild hair. They couldn't be of the Volturi.

"My child, we have heard your 'call of the heart' so to speak. Your heart is searching for a love, a partner. I must say that I share my daughter's confusion. If you have the man, why do you still need?" The elder woman asked. Her eyes were curious, kind, and filled with wisdom. I guessed she was very old. It was clear she was changed very late in her life, and the resemblance between her and her daughter was striking. She was truly her blood daughter. I briefly wondered what circumstances led to them being changed.

"I have a son who is unmated. My heart aches for him." I answered truthfully.

"A son?" Something sparked in the old woman's eyes. I nodded. "I understand." She nodded back, confusing me even more. "Do you mind?" She held her hand open for me to take. I didn't. Instead I tightened the torn shirt around me.

"I need to see, that I may give you the answer you seek." It took minutes before I gave in. There was no hostility or aggressiveness in her, just patience while she waited for me to play along. Her fingers brushed softly over my palm, along the lines there and she gave my hand back.

"Oh my, you are a beautiful soul." She smiled indulgently. "As are all in your coven. I understand now why you carry this burden. May I see him?" She suddenly asked. I was at a loss and even more confused when she touched her finger to my forehead and smiled before taking two steps back.

"He will have his mate, I shall see to it." I found my voice when the two turned to walk away.

"Wait! Please, what just happened?" I asked.

"I saw a mate for your son. She is human, much too young to join him now. My daughter and I will find her and prepare her for the after life. When she is ready, we will bring her to your son." The elderly woman replied. I was not satisfied with that.

"How do you mean prepare her?" I asked dumbly.

"Teach her about her life with him, what to expect and how to behave." She answered.

"Will she- will she be hurt or unhappy?" I was suddenly concerned. Even though I wanted this for Edward, I was uncomfortable with not knowing how it was going to be achieved. The younger woman looked at me with wonder, smiling widely.

"Mother, she is truly concerned, frightened even. She cares for the human already." She informed her mother. I was immediately on guard, and asked how she had known. "I can sense these things. I know when someone is being untruthful in actions and words. Sometimes it's just a sense of emotion and I can tell." She explained. "We could have met with you much earlier, but I had to be sure. I have been close to you before, to understand better, though you never knew." My head spun at the realization that she had followed me around.

"Don't be angry with my daughter. She does what she must. We have lived long and have enemies who mean us harm. She protects us. I am the one who sent her when your calls became unbearable. I can hear when I'm needed, in here," she placed her hand over her heart. "I can also know you heart by reading your hand. I know your son as you do now, from your mind. While I learnt about him, I also found his mate. What we do is prepare human daughters to be mates for our kind. I know you knew this." She eyed me speculatively.

"Yes," There was no point in hiding anything from her. Both also had gifts that laid me bare before them. It was a good thing I was used to living with Edward and Alice or I might have been put out. "My question is how do you achieve this. I'd hate for her to be hurt in any way."

"Our methods differ depending on the situation and sometimes it is hurtful to the human. They are strong willed weaklings and many do put up a fight." I cringed at the answer, doubt clouding my mind. I didn't want Edward to have a mate that was broken or forced in any way. Rosalie had been too much to handle, even now, decades later she wasn't truly healed.

"Is she truly his mate?" I asked a more pressing question. I wasn't sure that I wanted a made mate anymore, not when my son deserved a true mate, someone to complete him fully.

"Yes, the one I see is his true mate. If you wish us not to prepare her we can walk away and leave everything to chance. I cannot tell you much about her as I also must find her first." The elderly woman answered sadly.

"No, I need to secure her, for him. May I request that you be kind to her and keep her protected until she is ours. I do not have much to bargain with, except materialistic resources. All our wealth is at your disposal if you can do this one thing I ask." I was begging.

"Oh child, you are precious. When we find her we will let you know. Think of what you want, together we will decide how to proceed." The elderly woman concluded. They were backing away from me slowly.

"May I ask why your eyes are the colour of the sun?" The younger one asked suddenly.

"My family and I feed from animal blood, not human. This is why it is important that she not be harmed in any way." I added. Her eyes landed on the dead animal Carlisle fed on earlier and returned to me with a smile.

"We understand." She turned and they both disappeared just as I heard Carlisle approaching from a different direction. He was still a distance away. I wondered if the younger female knew he was coming back. Feeling a little giddy and hopeful, I threw the shirt away from my body and leaned provocatively against a tree.

"You kept me waiting Carlisle," I purred as soon as he stepped into the clearing. His eyes turned flat black at the sight of me and that was all the answer I needed before I pounced on him.

A/N I'm rethinking taking off the blood lust from this story. Will let you know as it progresses. Thank you for reading.


	4. The Wait

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**_Summary: _**

Carmen let Esme in on a conversation she overheard between the Denali sisters during one of their visits when she confided in her about her worry for Edward's loneliness. With that little piece of information, she set about a forbidden path to make her family complete. [Slightly AU, no bloodlust]

**The Wait **

When we returned I poured myself back onto my family. Even though I tried to put away the meeting which promised answers to my wishes, holding on to hope failed me at times. I spent much more time with Edward whenever Carlisle was at work. Of course, I then had to work harder at hiding my thoughts from him. He didn't seem to mind, preferring it even. The others also planned their days to include him. We were all fighting to keep him with us.

Days, months, years passed. I did not keep contact with Nhalia and Kali and they kept to themselves. I wondered if they had found the girl, whether she was safe and happy. I refused to think of her hurt or ill. I refused to think of her with tears on her face. The only comfort I drew from the passing time was that it brought her closer to us, closer to Edward. Nhalia did say that she was much too young to join us. Even so, a small part of me waited daily for a sign or news about her. Nothing came. Time had stood still for me again. The children went to college, taking a break from the high school routine. Edward was happier studying medicine again.

The sun trapped me inside a shopping mall one afternoon. I was visiting a different town with Carlisle for his work event. Just as I turned around to go back inside a familiar voice called to me.

"Hello my child. It has been so long." Nhalia stood there. She looked very different from the last time I saw her. Her hair was tied in a bun. She wore a smart grey dress which complemented her body size and shape. He thick legs were covered in stockings and shot thick heels. She wore the look well as it showed she was changed at a very late age in her life. All of this is not what had shocked me. Her eyes were a dark butterscotch. She chuckled at my expression. "I take it you approve. Come we have much to discuss."

I let her drag me back to an empty coffee shop at the food court. Kala smile when she saw us, moving to make space for me.

"Hello Mrs Cullen. It is good to see you again." She was relaxed and more polite than the nervous calculating mask she wore when we met.

"Yes, it is." I answered absently as she ordered tea for all of us.

"My daughter was quite taken with you." Nhalia offered as an explanation to the change in them. "She followed you and the man after our talk and observed. We visited the house on the waters after you left." I let them hear the growl growing in my chest at this. I was not pleased with what I heard. "Forgive us, we were curious. Everything about you was strange and new to us, including your strange request." She back paddled. Kali had the decency to look ashamed.

"How long?" The question came out is a barely controlled growl.

"Two years or so. It was most difficult. We only left the house to hunt for animals." Kali answered.

"Yes, it was torture, but my daughter insisted." Nhalia pulled a face. I was angry with them for invading my island and our private space but secretly delighted that they had adapted to the new lifestyle.

"What of Edwards mate? have you found her?" I asked with a barely controlled voice.

"Yes, we have. She is still much too young. We have followed her from one town to the next as soon as we could. Her mother has found work here. She is looking for a place to settle. We wanted to speak to you before doing anything as promised." Nhalia explain their sudden appearance.

She had tuned her face towards a small family restaurant across the centre of the mall with a huge playground. My eyes had followed hers. There, at a small corner table sat a young woman and her daughter across her. They both had long brown hair and a striking resemblance. I watched as they laughed while she cut the child's food in half before passing the plate back to her. The child happily held a big piece between her small hands and ate. All my short lived anger and annoyance had vanished. I was taken with the tender moment between the two humans.

"What's her name?" I asked absently

"Bella" Kali answered. I tried the name on my lips, it fit perfectly with Edward. "She is eight years old." _Eight years old, Edward's mate was an eight years old human child._

"Ms Cullen, we must discuss what you want to happen." Kali reminded. I caught the nervous looks between my company when my eyes turned back to them.

"Yes, she is so young. She needs her human family." I was saddened by my admission. I wanted to take her with me, love her and raise her as my own. She'd be protected and never need for anything.

"I suggested to mother we join her in the human way we can befriend her and teach her about our world and her place over time. There will be no pressure, no torture or hurt. It is what you want is it not?" Kali suggested. I had the feeling she planned to take my place in Bella's life I swallowed a growl. Her plan made sense.

"You would do that? Why?" I asked

"My child once I answer a call, I must see it to its end or become prisoner to my gift. A most unpleasant experience." Nhalia answered cryptically.

"I like this, it is different and better than before," Kali gestured to herself, expressing the change of lifestyle. Yes, she was taken with the girl.

" What can I do to help?" I asked; the question seemed to open the flood gates. She planned to move closer to Bella and watch her from afar until they could befriend her. They would gently teach her and guide her, giving her time to understand it all. They would keep her protected until she was ready to join us. I couldn't fault the plan.

I did the only thing I could for the little girl who would be my daughter someday and laid the path for her guardians. I took them shopping for their immediate needs. We changed the photo on one of my unused passports for Kali to use as official documentation. Once she opened a bank account, I transferred a large sum to them. The last purchase was a modest used car, so they didn't draw attention to themselves.

They promised to keep her safe a thousandth time that day as they waved me goodbye. It was already dark out. When I arrived at the hotel Carlisle was just getting off the phone with Alice. He was worried because Alice couldn't see me for a few hours.

"I was shopping and met two female vampires. We lost track of time." I explained. He was immediately interested. I told him about them, everything I could except what they were doing for our family. He was left unsatisfied though happy to hear they kept to our lifestyle. Many of his questions were left unanswered, circumstances around their change, how they discovered our lifestyle, their gifts…it was a long list. I settled in and pretended to read as soon as the discussion was over. My thoughts were on Bella Cullen.


	5. My Daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**_Summary: _**

Carmen let Esme in on a conversation she overheard between the Denali sisters during one of their visits when she confided in her about her worry for Edward's loneliness. With that little piece of information, she set about a forbidden path to make her family complete. [Slightly AU, no bloodlust]

**My Daughter **

Time. Such a cheap commodity to one such as I. It is all we have in abundance, like humans have air. I can recall everything that I have experienced since the day I was reborn as though it only happened yesterday, yet only one memory dominated my mind, the human child who would one day be myne.

A decade to wait for her. I had conditioned my mind to work on that time, any sooner and I would have lost the battle a long time ago. She would be 18 by then, an adult by human standards. She would be in a position to make her own choices. It was hard to know of her and stay away thoroughly. I kept no contact with her groomers and nothing from them as well. Time, stood still again for me. I refused to wonder too much about her whereabouts, how she performed at school, whether she kept friends or boy company. I refused to think of her ill or hurt, or even worse, dead. Somehow, I was happy to not have had a last name else I might have searched for her instead of waiting in the dark.

Edward left us for a brief period. He travelled alone and returned thirteen months later. The only thing that kept us sane was that Alice could always see him, where he went and what he did. She always saw him return to us within a short period of time. It was a very difficult time for Carlisle and I. We had been down that road and back when he left the first time. Bella was in her twelfth year then, still much too young to join us. When he returned, a new concern crippled me. Edward's human dreams of becoming a soldier were alive again, this time he wanted to join the Volturi. I pleaded with him, begged and even cried for him to stay. In the end he stayed, though very much unhappy. I almost felt bad for manipulating him this way, almost.

The family decided to take a break for everything and stay in the wilderness a few years. We built a house close to Denali at my insistence. I would not have my family at the mercy of our cousins when Edward was always left out in the end. We saw them often, only this time it was clear we needed our own space. We stayed there a while. I was counting the years that brought Bella close to us. Carlisle was counting the years when he could return to being a doctor and thinking hard as to where he could practise and remain unknown to the greater medical community. Rosalie was not happy without a string of males to admire her for miles. Alice adapted. She and Jasper enjoyed the time away from constant human temptation. The Christmas holidays were spent with our cousins. After my warning, Tanya kept from pursuing Edward, though I suspected that was only in from of my eyes. Carmen and I did not speak or think of her seed that became action on my part. Things were quiet, things were normal, and this is how I wanted Bella to be received.

After three years, Alice announced it was time to move to Forks. We all followed without question as we always followed her advice. Carlisle would go back to work to do what made him happy. I planned to leave earlier to go find us a home in the small town. As soon as I was alone, Kali found me.

"Hello again Mrs Cullen." I almost ran and hugged the tall girl when she appeared from the woods. As it was I greeted he calmly.

"How is Bella?" I asked immediately.

"She is well and wise beyond her years." She replied happily. "Bella is ready Mrs Cullen, but she wishes to know more about her mate." I did a double take. That was a fair request , I guessed. If she was to be willing she should at least know something about Edward.

"What does she want to know?" I asked

"The answer to that is everything, but for now, she is nervous about the entire coven." An appropriate response and one that hurt me deeply. Bella need not be afraid of us, we would all welcome her, love and protect her as one of our own.

"Where is she?" I wished she may have brought the young woman with her.

"At home in Phoenix." Phoenix was sunny. How did they manage?

"I'll come with you." I offered immediately, changing my plans from Forks.

We flew to Phoenix with Kali telling me everything she could about my daughter. They lived on the same street, two houses away from hers in a secluded corner house. Bella had been curious and taken by them since she was ten years old. She visited with them almost daily since her mother worked two jobs and dated a lot. They became the unofficial babysitters. Bella found out their true nature in a short ten months and had kept their secret since. She was a reserved girl, not one to surround herself with many friends. She was very smart, liked classical music and literature. She was clumsy, though they did their best to 'cure' her of it. She joked that Nhalia was worried Bella would be the first clumsy vampire in existence. Bella learned all she could about them, she was accepting and they had grown to love her like a daughter. jealously filled me at different times during our journey. I wanted it to have been me with all the stories, the experiences and the laughter. I wished Bella had known me as a mother of sorts.

We arrived just before sunset and waited around the airport before we could leave safely. We drove in a different car that the one I bought them many years before. As soon as we reached the house, I caught a beautiful enticing scent. It wasn't enough to send me on a frenzy but more pronounced than other human scents. Nhalia met us at the door, welcoming me with a hug. I was surprised but returned it. A beating heart led me to the back of their home where Bella sat reading a book by the pool.

Her eyes immediately met myne once she my shadow passed the light. She was beautiful. He big brown eyes expressed her innocence. She wasn't afraid of me and that made me very happy.

"Hello Bella, I'm Mrs Cullen. You can call me Esmé." Her eyes grew wide when I told her my name and she slipped as she tried to stand up and greet me properly with he wet feet. I caught her instantly and waited until she righted herself before letting go.

"Thank you, I am clumsy. Pleased to meet you Mrs Cullen." She was so formal, I wished we could do away with it. Her eyes never left myne though, a quiet confidence I immediately liked.

"The pleasure is myne dear." I replied absently while taking her in. She was exactly my height. He long hair flowed perfectly down her back. It was rich and shiny. She was wearing a short summer dress. Her legs were proportional to her body, slender and perfect. She wore no make-up.

"Bella, Mrs Cullen came with me because you wanted to know a little about the coven and your mate." Kali supplied. I watched Bella give her a grateful nervous smile and focus her attention on me again.

"I'm glad you came, though you didn't have to. I was just curious. Grandma Nhalia tells me your heart has many strings to it, which is all in your coven. She says it's unusual." Bella offered me a seat by the benches and sat on the opposite one. I had never asked how that gift worked before.

"Firstly Bella dear, we do not refer to ourselves as a coven but a family. We are bound by our love for each other, not the need to survive although that is intertwined with it in the end. It is unbearable to think of any one of my children or Carlisle, my mate, lost." I continued to tell her a little about Carlisle and how he created some of us. I told her about Alice and Jasper joining us and the gifts in our family. She was impressed by the gifts as was Kali who had joined us. I told her about our interaction with the human world, work, school and home life.

"You mean they all go to school forever?" She blanched

"Yes dear, they are of school going age. Sometimes its college. They could work if they wanted to but they don't." I answered, wondering if there was anything that would make her unwilling to join us.

"Thank you, fo not telling me too much. I'd like to discover some of it myself." She leaned her head on Kali's shoulder. The action was so natural, it made me jealous.

"Mrs Cullen, I-I'm still young. Grandma Nhalia says I've completed my training but I can't come just yet. My mother still needs me and I'd like to see my father before I'm turned. Can you accept that?"

The girl was asking if I could accept this small thing compared to her confessed willingness to join my family. I was only happy to give her the time. I would have given her anything she wanted. "Of course Bella dear, take the time you need. I couldn't ask for you to be turned now, it is still early."

She relaxed and smiled, checking her watch. " I need to go home, Renee will be back any minute now." She announced sharing a meaningful look with Kali. "She uh, she's out on a date." Bella informed seeing the confusion on my face.

"We sent her on a blind date with someone Nhalia recommended. It's sure to work out. It was Bella's idea, so she could leave her mother knowing she'd be taken care of. He is very young though," She giggled with Bella. Apparently Bella's mother fussed over everything before she agreed to the date. She didn't know what to wear to look young and even wanted treatment to make her laugh lines disappear. Her dating history was colourful and with Bella preparing to leave her, they had to help.

"I'm glad to see that you care so much about the people in your life Bella. It is an admirable quality." I let her know that she had my respect. "Can you tell me a little about yourself?" I was curious and greedy, needing to know my daughter.

Her story was very short. She didn't have a lot of friends. The few she had she kept at a distance because of the secrets she needed to keep. She never really saw herself as part of the human world, not since she found out she was a vampire's mate at ten. She was a smart student, diligent and resourceful. She was also a curious creature. Nhalia and Kali had experienced a 'why' phase with her, when she questioned anything and everything. It nearly drove Nhalia crazy. She was used to being in charge and never questioned by those she in her charge. Bella was different, though Kali thought it was also because they treated her differently. I was pleasantly surprised to learn that Bella's father lived in Forks. She smiled when she learned we would be living there for a few years though she hadn't been there since she was twelve. Bella gave me a long hug goodbye, her warmth seeping through my clothes to my skin.

Neither Nhalia nor Kali ever got close to any human they bred. They we mostly never alone with the human, the mating vampire hovered close by. They had always used some force, one way or another as the human would fight back. A few times, the newly changed human newborn killed the vampire she was bred for to retaliate. Sometimes they ran from their mates as soon as they were changed, and many times thereafter. Usually, they found a mate for a vampire and the vampire changed her soon thereafter, leaving them immediately. Kali told me that Bella gave them a different and rewarding experience. They loved watching her grow up and teaching her about our world. They shared themselves with her. She assured me Nhalia was every bit the doting grandmother. Renee never understood their relationship with Bella and never got close enough to see the oddities about them. We said our goodbyes as I boarded the plane to Seattle.

This time I had told Alice not to panic should I disappear from her visions and that I was going to see friends on my way to Forks. When I called, the family was still in Alaska out hunting.


	6. Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**_Summary: _**

Carmen let Esme in on a conversation she overheard between the Denali sisters during one of their visits when she confided in her about her worry for Edward's loneliness. With that little piece of information, she set about a forbidden path to make her family complete. [Slightly AU, no bloodlust]

**Forks**

**Esme's POV **

The family moved to Forks as planned shortly after I met my daughter, the one who would complete our family and bring life to life. I loved our house there. When I returned, I changed the plans for the ouse to what it was now. Bella was my inspiration when I designed the open spaces and desided on the glass wall for the entire house. It was difficult to reign myself in, not include pieces of her in her's and Edward's room. As it is, I gave them a whole floor to themselves. Rosalie was not happy when she learned that Edward had the third floor bedroom. She had never understood how dear Edwards was Carlisle and I, always seeking to best him in every way she could. It was childish really, a lost battle before it even began but she was frozen in that state. I knew she would have a bigger challenge with Bella joining us.

The family settled in well with Carlisle working and the children at work. I stayed home to see to them and support them in every way I could. Knowing Bella's father lived there; I couldn't help my interest in him. I studied him for a long time. He was a simple creature of habit. He went to work, the local diner, La Push or stayed home. He always watched sports on television and went to bed at the same time every night. Curiosity led me to find myself inside his house one day. It was in a less than inviting state. The only thing that captured my attention was Bella's photographs he had displayed in the living room. They were taken each year of her growth. I was happy for my perfect memory else I might have taken one of them to keep. It saddened me to learn that there was nothing else of Bella's in the house, nothing that matched the brave and beautiful young woman I had met. I never needed to return to the chief's house after that, it made me feel emptier without her.

My thoughts never slipped and I made sure never to make any plans or decisions where Bella was concerned. She was fast approaching her seventeenth birthday, the same age as my Edward. Nhalia and Kali were attached to her, and I often wondered how she'd come to us. The answer came in a form I never expected. The few people I talked to in the small town informed me that the Chief's daughter was coming to live with him, as he had been telling anyone who cared to listen. I had never imagined she would still be connected to her human parents when the time came. Hearing it from the chief himself, it seemed Bella had surprised and shocked him with the decision. He was happy and looking forward to have any time he could with his estranged daughter. I realized then that Bella must want to say her goodbyes to him this way and give him something to remember her by when she left this world to join ours. I was sad but took comfort in that she would be close enough to us for the first time as well.

Carlisle and the children confirmed the rumours of course. I didn't comment besides stating that it would be good for the chief to have her. Inside, deep in the secret places of my mind and heart, I was counting down the minutes and seconds to her arrival.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Bella's POV**

The time had come. I left my home in Phoenix, my mother and her new husband Phil to start my life. Nhalia and Kali were relieved when I told them I wanted to spend some time with my father in Forks before I turned. I know they had been worried about how to make me disappear and deliver me to the Cullens, to my mate, Edward. We were the same physical age now. I went through the motions with my mother. I listened when she tried to talk me out of it and gently assured her that this was the right thing for me. It was the right thing to do by Charlie also. I had my doubts at first, wondering whether I would only hurt Charlie more by doing this but Renee reminded that I'd be leaving home semi permanently after high school anyway. She didn't expect me back, and I reasoned Charlie wouldn't either.

Kali took me shopping before I left for Forks weather. She had an expensive taste. I used to complain until I met Mrs Cullen. It was clear from the way she was dressed that my new family would not expect anything less of me, so I started dressing for my new life. Renee was uncomfortable with them spending money on me but gave in after a while. There was no deterring Kali once her mind was focused on something. My going away gift from my vampire minders was a new two seater Volvo, waiting for me in Seattle and a substantial amount of money. When I asked Nhalia told me it was money they received from Mrs Cullen and it only felt right they gave some back to me.

We had discussed the Cullen family in great detail after Mrs Cullen's unexpected visit. Nhalia and Kali were concerned their training and teachings would be inadequate where their family was concerned. They had tried something new with me and my future mate's coven-family was even stranger than they thought. I could only hope for the best. Charlie met me at the airport as expected. He did a double take when he saw me. I hugged him awkwardly and we proceeded to get my bags. The filled up the boot and back seat of the cruiser. Unlike my mother, Charlie didn't talk much. He merely took notice and drove us off to Forks. The drive was silent as I took in the scenery. Everything was green, grey with small bouts of white mist and clouds. There was no sun, the perfect place for my new family to live. Charlie brought me out of my musings by commenting on my hair, breaking the ice to let me know he bought me a truck. I thanked him and let him know I already had a car which was just waiting to be collected. He hid his hut poorly at my announcement, asking careful questions about the car. He also didn't feel comfortable with it being a gift from friends I considered family.

To my surprise I actually liked the red bulb truck parked on our driveway. I could see how Charlie thought it fit me perfectly but also knew I had a standard to keep and so would be driving my own car, mostly. Charlie helped me with the bags to my room. I knew immediately that I needed to remove my childhood pictures and notes from the wall and possibly paint the room. Charlie had added a computer monitor to my desk, a single bed and bookshelf to the room. He didn't hover once all my belongings were in my room. I knew immediately that I preferred living with him to Renee. Taking my time, I unpacked my clothes, to find that the closet was too small. Giving up, I went downstairs to make Charlie dinner and went to bed thereafter. Sleep evaded me with the constant noise from the rain outside. Tomorrow, I would meet Edward and my family. I refrained from planning anything for the day, knowing his sister Alice would see.


	7. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**_Summary: _**

Carmen let Esme in on a conversation she overheard between the Denali sisters during one of their visits when she confided in her about her worry for Edward's loneliness. With that little piece of information, she set about a forbidden path to make her family complete. [Slightly AU, no bloodlust]

**Introductions**

**Bella's POV **

I drove the truck to school the next day, pleased to see that it blended in with the other cars there. I had overslept and arrived shortly before the bell rang. Everyone was looking at me, the new girl, a curiosity. I pulled my raincoat hoodie up to cover more of my face and kept my eyes down. Immediately this felt wrong. I was supposed to show more confidence. I walked quickly to the shelter of the school and threw the hoodie back, walking towards the office I had passed while I looked for parking. Everyone stared and I blushed, but kept my face up and open. I did not see any of my family before lunch. The other kids at the school tried to talk to befriend me, some were polite and others made me feel uncomfortable; especially the boys and one of the girls who was purely mean.

I felt out of place with the attention from them, unsure how to respond. I knew it was necessary for me to keep my distance from them, but in a school so small I wondered how that would work. Phoenix was much bigger and I mostly went by unnoticed. A bubbly girl with big curled hair walked me to the cafeteria talking non-stop about everything Forks. I didn't pay her much attention; she seemed to like the sound of her own voice. My eyes scanned the cafeteria when we entered, looking for my family. They were seated at a table in the far corner, looking away from everyone. There were trays of food in front of them for pretence. Without thinking about it much, I excused myself from the girl who had caught sight of where I was staring and walked towards my family's table.

I was not sure who was whom by name and only guessed at Edward since he was seated alone while the others cuddled together. Their heads turned in my direction when I was halfway through, my intended direction clear. I also noticed the noise levels went down quickly and guessed that the student body was staring at me behind my back. It was a usual reaction, people stared in shocked silence sometimes when I was with Nhalia and Kali in public. I swallowed all nervousness and greeted them, speaking very low.

"Hi all, my name is Bella. May I join you?" I asked, taking them all in. They were stunned to silence for a moment.

"No," The blonde girl refused coldly. I expected some resistence from them but her coldness stung just the same. I watched her for a moment before turning my head slightly towards Edward who sat opposite her;

"May I sit here?" I asked, pointing to the seat next to his. It was his response that was important to me. He slowly stretched his hand, pulling the seat back for me to sit while staring at the blonde girl. I worked hard not to stare at him or and control my emotions. He was beautiful, like I expected. This was my mate and he was accepting me in his company. I hung my bag over the back rest and took a seat, fully aware that all attention was on me. My back was to the rest of the cafeteria and I was thankful for that. I looked at their trays full of food and turned to Edward;

"May I?" I asked. He spotted a fleeting smile and passed me his tray. I started eating after thanking him.

"Why didn't you get your own food?" The other girl asked. I shrugged.

"The line is long and most people here are making me uncomfortable with all the attention. I don't like it." I answered her. They were still quiet, watching me eat slowly. "May I ask your names?" I chanced.

"I'm Alice. That's Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." She introduced, pointing to each one. I made eye contact with all of them around the table. Edward's eyes had turned black, but I noticed he was in control. I worked hard not to stare at him too long. Jasper's jaw was locked, his expression blank. Alice was more open and calm. Rosalie looked murderous. I looked at her a little longer than the others, making sure there was no challenge in my stare but refusing to be bullied. Emmett was curious.

"Pleased to meet you all." I figured I would tell them what I knew if they asked directly or just wait for them to tell me. One thing was certain; I was not going to walk away from my rightful place, not when I had finally arrived. I turned my head to watch Edward who was staring at my profile curiously. I wondered if he could hear my thoughts and looked for some reaction from what I had just thought. There was none, he just kept staring. I gave a slight smile and dropped my eyes to continue eating. The silence dragged on. It wasn't uncomfortable, save for Rosalie's obvious displeasure.

"Where did you live, before you came here?" Alice asked. I gathered she was trying to make conversation.

"Phoenix, with my mom." I answered politely, stealing another glance at Edward.

"Why did you come to Forks?" Edward asked quietly from beside me. His voice was smooth and melodic, I sighed quietly before I answered.

"My mother got married, so I decided it was time to live with my dad. I wanted to give the newlyweds some space." I gave them my practiced reply. His forehead was creased in concentration and then he huffed quietly a moment later. I didn't understand. Was he disappointed with me?

"Why did you specifically want to sit here?" Alice asked gently, trying not to scare me.

"I'm more comfortable here." I answered truthfully. I had been raised by two vampires and was more comfortable around them than any human, my mother included. My eyes strayed to Edward again. He was still staring at me.

"We are not comfortable with you here" Rosalie's unwelcoming voice matched her cold stare. I met he eyes again, making sure to be unchallenging for a long moment. I was buying time, deciding how to answer.

"I understand that is how you feel. Do you all feel the same way?" I asked them all though my question was specifically to Edward. I didn't turn to look at him, afraid of what he might say. From my peripheral I saw his lips vibrate and waited patiently while they debated amongst themselves.

The lunch Bell rang just then, stopping all conversation. I got up and took my bag, glancing at the timetable and map. "I've got Biology now. It was nice having lunch with you." I said in way of goodbye and walked away.

Edward walked into the same class just before the second bell and made a bee line for the desk I was assigned. My heart skipped a bit at the realization we had this class together, without his family. He took a seat quietly and faced forward, giving me an opportunity to stare at him.

I didn't hear anything that happened in class. All my thoughts were on Edward. He was perfect, perfect for me. I yearned for the time we could talk openly, the moment he would realize I was his mate and lay his claim on me.

He sent me a tight lipped smile and left immediately when the bell rang. I went to last class gym and was happy to sit out. The curious eyes of my classmates never stopped, and a few girls looked like they were just waiting their chance to find me alone in a dark alley. I ran from class when the bell rang to my tuck and started on my way home, catching a glimpse of a shiny Volvo at the parking lot in my rear view mirror.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Esme's POV**

This day was too long. My daughter was here and it was her first day at school. She was sure to see the others. I wondered if she and Edward would have an immediate connection. Would this day be the day my son came home happy and whole?

I acted normal when I heard them approach from school. A car door banged and Rosalie's footsteps stormed into the house to her room, followed by Jasper, Emmett, Alice and finally Edward. I watched them all questioningly but non were talking. My eyes studied Edward for anything different but he only seemed frustrated. An improvement from being withdrawn and aloof. When Carlisle came home the children joined us in the living room to tell us about their day. I listened with interest.

Alice explained the strange girl who sat by them at lunch. Jasper said she was very calm, unafraid of them. He registered her mild curiosity and affection for Edward. She seeked his approval more than all of theirs, first to sit with them, take from his food tray and acceptance to their company. Her obvious affection for my son was very strong, according to Jasper. Alice was troubled. She was unable to see anything Bella did before she acted on it. She couldn't have warned the others about her decision to join them at lunch. This captured all of our attention. Alice explained that she was not completely hidden from her, Bella was becoming clearer as the day progressed. Edward announced that he couldn't hear her thoughts. But unlike Alice, there was nothing for him to hear at all. We were shocked.

I was more shocked than the others. W_hat did it all mean?_ A small part of me noted how this could stop Edward from discovering Bella's past and my role in her life. They discussed her behaviour and the little information she gave to answer their questions. Edward was indifferent to any mention of her feelings for him. Rosalie was upset. She reminded how the family that socializing with a human was dangerous to all of us and she was unhappy that the girl could block Alice and Edward's gifts. Jasper added how Bella had quietly matched Rosalie's hostility eye to eye. He confirmed she hadn't been challenging Rosalie, but assessing her. I smiled inside, proud of my daughter. Jasper didn't miss it. It seemed Bella left them with a question to think about from lunch. I pressed, to hear how they felt about sitting with her at lunch.

"We cannot and shouldn't.' Rosalie and Jasper agreed

"I don't see a problem with it, it's nice. She's not afraid of us and we don't have to tell her anything." Alice

"She smells appetizing, but a welcome distraction." Emmett shrugged. I zeroed in on him, what did he mean that she smelt appetising? "I won't hurt her." He added quickly.

"Emmett is right. Even if we allowed this, she does have a distinct scent that is tempting." Jasper agreed. I knew they were right, I experienced it myself but would not hear of them thinking this way of her. I noticed that Edward hadn't given his response to the decision at hand.

"Edward what do you think?" Rosalie called him out. Edward's opinion was very important, with him being second in charge after Carlisle. Rosalie usually put him on the spot when she was sure he'd side with her, but Alice had more of an effect on Edward.

"We shouldn't endanger her and ourselves." He answered vaguely, making Rosalie smile. The children agreed not to interact with Bella going forward. I was not pleased with this but refrained from adding my voice prematurely.


	8. Child's Play

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**_Summary: _**

Carmen let Esme in on a conversation she overheard between the Denali sisters during one of their visits when she confided in her about her worry for Edward's loneliness. With that little piece of information, she set about a forbidden path to make her family complete. [Slightly AU, no bloodlust]

**Child's Play**

**Bella's POV **

I passed by the shops before going home, Charlie had very little in terms of food at the house. We ate in relative silence and I excused myself to catch up with some sleep. Something started me awake during the night. I calmly sat up, seeing that there was a shadow of a person in my room.

"Hello Bella, its Esme. I hope you are settling well."

"Hello Mrs Cullen." I greeted back. Kali used to sneak into my room all the time in Phoenix and for a brief moment, I thought it was her.

"I don't have much time. Alice hasn't been able to see you clearly so I took a chance. My children are going to be difficult before they accept you and I cannot act in your defence just yet. Please be strong my child. Dom't let them deter you. Edward seems indecisive. I guess that's as good as we can hope for today." She whispered, speaking quickly.

"What do you mean that's the best we can hope for? I am his mate Esme, no if's or but's." Her words scared and unbalanced me. Edward is all I know and want, he couldn't refuse me.

"Yes, you are," She gave a slight smile.

"I will try to not let the others bother me so much. Thank you." I appreciated what she was trying to do. Nhalia and Kali had explained that she is the one who sought their help for Edward so I understood her concern.

"That's all I ask Bella. I'll meet you soon." She disappeared out the window as silently as she came. Irrational anger filled me when I processed what she had come to warn me about. I belonged with Edward, there would be nothing to suggest otherwise.

The next day I paid more attention to how I dressed for the day and drove the truck to school, parking at the same spot. I saw the Volvo arrive carrying all the Cullen siblings. I watched them get out the car and make their way to the school, trying not to be obvious. Edward walked behind the couples, alone, with his hands in his pockets. I stared at him through the windshield until he disappeared before I left my truck for class. A few people still came to speak to me, asking how I had enjoyed the first day of school and the weather. I answered politely though cutting them short. My mind focused fully on my mom. I did not want to risk thinking or planning for Edward in case he would be able to hear or his sister see.

I was delayed at my locker and arrived late at the cafeteria for lunch. My intention was to buy myself food but my feet turned towards the Cullen table as soon as I walked in. They were all seated there. I greeted them without expecting any response and sat at the same seat as yesterday giving Edward a small smile before taking a salad from his tray. I ate quietly, stamping down the annoyance I felt towards them at that time. When the bell rang I took my bag and walked to class. I fought hard not to look at Edward in class too. Ours was a comfortable silence. I was not irritable or nervous sitting there next to him. I left him still sitting after class and went home at the end of the day.

I felt a pang of sadness at my situation, wondering if it may have been better had I come already a vampire. Would they all still treat me like an outsider then? I emailed my mom and Kali and curled in my bed. Kali responded immediately. They were still in phoenix but planned to leave soon. She informed they may be unreachable for a while and that I shouldn't worry. I mailed her back about Edward letting her know how it was going while not using any vampire words like 'mate'. She was not happy to hear that and said she'd speak to Nhalia about it. According to her, Nhalia was never wrong and through the years they were training me she had been confident of our pairing. I took comfort in that and let it soothe me.

The next day I found that they had no extra chair at their table and all others were taken. I inhaled, smiled to myself at their childishness and pulled a chair from the next table to sit at my place, next to Edward. I took food from his tray again and ate in silence, this time not greeting them or meeting their eyes at all. I was aware that the whole school watched us at lunch. Some of my classmates had tried to ask me about my choice of company and what I knew about them. I never answered anything about them, keeping the secret and the charade was the first rule. My chair was there on Thursday and everyday after that. I greeted, sat, ate and left without a word everyday. I hadn't planned to give them the silent treatment but as far as I was concerned, that was better than a full blown temper tantrum where I might expose what I know about them.

Edward still stared sometimes. I felt his eyes on me. I watched while his eyes slowly dimmed colour to black and then a golden butterscotch again. Mrs Cullen didn't visit me again. I was a little sad but okay. Edward couldn't ignore me forever; he was not ignoring me even then. I just had to be patient.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Esme's POV**

My fear weighed heavy when I returned to Carlisle where I'd left him from seeing to Bella. I wasn't sure whether Alice had seen me and how I would explain my actions. That was minor to me compared to the risk of losing Bella for Edward, not after waiting so many years for him to be with her. When I returned home, Alice didn't seem to spare me any mind.

I listened everyday when my children updated us about Bella's strange behaviour. My chest swelled with pride at her antics. She was as stubborn and persistent as Edward. I worried she would soon give up but remembered the fire in her eyes when she declared him her mate during my visit. It was enough for me to swallow my children's apalling behaviour, especially when Rose had removed the extra chair at their table so Bella wouldn't have anywhere to sit. Alice's account of how Bella handled the situation made me smile. She and Edward stopped Rosalie from doing that again, holding something over her head which was unknown to the rest of us, but I appreciated it none the less.

It was hard to be patient and wait in the background but I couldn't be careless. So much depended on faith that Nhalia hadn't made a mistake, and Bella was truthfully Edward's mate. Thinking back, I remember how long it took Carlisle and I to acknowledge our feelings for each other. It was all unnecessary suffering of course, I suspected Edward would mirror Carlisle's behaviour when it comes to Bella. He heard and saw too much being connected to our thoughts. Bella believed where she belonged without question, we were both waiting on Edward. I signed and prepared myself for a long wait.


	9. Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**_Summary: _**

Carmen let Esme in on a conversation she overheard between the Denali sisters during one of their visits when she confided in her about her worry for Edward's loneliness. With that little piece of information, she set about a forbidden path to make her family complete. [Slightly AU, no bloodlust]

**Bella**

**Edward's POV**

She was strange, to say the least. While most humans had a natural aversion to us she seemed to prefer our company. She never spoke a word and always ate from my tray. I must admit I liked it, even Jasper noticed, of course he didn't miss the opportunity to tease me about it. It gave me a small sense of purpose and accomplishment to be able to feed her. I had started making an effort with what I picked for lunch knowing she'd be eating it. Though we all watched her and listened to all her conversations, she only ever seemed to care about what I thought of her and I secretly enjoyed it.

We all turned to look at the new Volvo approaching the student parking area. I smiled when Bella stepped out, unable to hide my approval. Unlike myne, Bella had a three door, perfect fit for was soon surrounded by all the boys who dared to speak to her. Morning passed quickly, as it did since Bella joined us for lunch.

"Nice car," I complimented when she came to sit. She gave me a genuine smile, keeping eye contact.

"Thanks, It was a gift" Interesting, but I guessed since she was an only child, her parents could afford it. "I picked it up on Saturday. I swear, that truck is on its last legs."

"I'm surprised it runs at all." Rosalie seemed to have spoken her thoughts out loud. It was clear she had no intention of speaking to Bella, ever. Bella gave her a tentative nod and tuned to take her lunch from my tray.

_'ah! At least that hasn't changed ey Edward?'_ I ignored Jasper who continued to chuckle. '_It's not fair, why can't I see her clearly. She's right in front of me!' _ Alice was still frustrated with her inability to see Bella. Sometimes she had clear visions, nothing significant. Mostly she only saw a blurred figure. I still couldn't hear any of her thoughts. Jasper could assess her feelings felt a strong connection to us, to me especially. Esme had asked us not to be rude to her and Carlisle was dying to meet her and maybe understand her strange behaviour. That is how Bella was welcome at our lunch table, somewhat. I was curious about her too, but chose not to act on it and let things play out.

She didn't elaborate further or talk more, and once lunch was over, she left. I walked with her this time since we were going to the same class. It seemed to please her and she reached for my hand. That was unexpected. I walked slightly behind her, my eyes glued to our hands. She was warm and soft, seemingly ignorant of my hard cold hand. Even more shocking was the spark that seemed to flow from he warm body right through my hand to my unbeating heart. I was sad when she let my hand go once we took our seats in class. I would have happily held on to her. As it was, I watched her the whole hour, like I did every day. I was disappointed when she left immediately after school. She passed me standing by my car waiting for my siblings. I don't know what I expected to happen but I was disappointed nonetheless.

The next day I hurried to arrive at school early, determined to speak to Bella in the morning. I hadn't been able to distract my thoughts from the feel of her hand in myne. I selfishly longed for the feel of it again. We were shocked to hear the loud truck approaching instead of the smooth sound of the Volvo. Bella got out of the cab slowly, using the truck bed to maintain her balance. There was ice on the ground. Suddenly I understood, the truck had snow chains fitted on the tyres. I was happy to see she was sensible about her safety. Suddenly, a horrific vision clouded my mind from Alice as soon as we started hearing the screeching tyres of Tyler's van. It was headed straight for Bella, where she stood at the back of her truck. I didn't make the decision but my body sped forward, placing itself between Bella and harm. I reached her just on time and shielded her with my body. The stupid truck kept coming at her and I worked hard to keep her from harm. Once the crashing sounds stopped, I scanned Bella for any injuries.

She was curled into me with her tiny hands fisting my shirt at the sides and _smiling?_ That was unexpected.

"Are you alright Bella?" I asked her, anxious and worried for her.

"Yes, thank you Edward." She was calm. Though her heart beat furiously out her chest, it could have been adrenaline. I made to move and she held on tighter. "Please, stay" She asked. I was enjoying the warmth of her body too much to refuse.

_'What did you do Edward?'_

_'You shouldn't have interfered'_

_'It's okay Edward, I don't see this getting out of hand. Bella hasn't talked about us to anyone yet, this won't be different.'_

_'Dude! I'll see what I can do when you get out from there but be warned, Rose is on a war path.'_

My siblings thoughts reached me from across the lot. I knew there'd be a lot to explain later but my current concern was Bella. I needed to get her to Carlisle. She was comfortably sitting on my lap, leaning against me as we listened to the screaming students and waited for the cars to be moved. I had been listening to all thoughts around us with such focus, I didn't realise I was rubbing her back in soothing circles. She didn't seem to mind and I couldn't make myself stop. As soon as the cars were pulled apart the EMT and Chief Swan arrived. Bella was taken off me to be examined while her father fussed around her. I refused medical help and offered to ride to the hospital with Bella. She reached for my hand as soon as the doors of the EMT van were closed.

"I'm fine you know, they didn't need to put this thing on me." She grumbled, unhappy with the neck brace.

"It's for your own good Bella. I'll ask my father to look you over. If you don't need it they'll take it off." I offered her comfort. I was still distracted by the warmth of her hand. I also knew I needed to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone the truth of what happened. She didn't seem shocked and wasn't injured, making it difficult to pass her experience as anything but. Before I had an answer we were already at the hospital. I was happy to see Carlisle waiting for us.

"Please check her first Carlisle," I whispered much too low for humans to hear. "Hi dad, I'm not injured, but I guess we can go in and check." I spoke at normal voice to appease the medics who were not impressed with my stubbornness. He indicated for me to follow him and sent Bella to have X-Rays and an MRI scan.

"What happened, Alice called." He asked as soon as we were in his office. I explained best I could, trying to keep all emotion out of it.

"She saw everything Carlisle but she wasn't frightened or shocked. She just smiled and asked me to stay with her until the cars could be pulled apart." I finished. A small smile grazed his lips but his thoughts were blocked. I frowned.

"You did well Edward, I'm proud of you. Let me go see her," He was still smiling. _'I' guess you'll miss your lunch date today then'_ I rolled my eyes at my father's thoughts. Jasper had rubbed off on him. We walked together to the examining room where Bella was.

I watched her eyes go wide when she saw my father and jealousy filled me. I was surprised by that reaction. Carlisle greeted her and sent the nurse away. He looked at the notes on her chart and started to examine her. "My children have told me a lot about you, you sit together with them at lunch, yes?" I knew Carlisle was distracting her. She winced when he touched some sore spots on her head and I growled. _'Calm down Edward, What has gotten into you? I need to do this.' _He thought to me and chuckled. I was shocked at my reaction for the thousandth time that day.

"Yes we all sit together. They also look out for me. I'd have been worse if Edward didn't pull me out of the way." I gave her a small smile, still nervous and without an answer how to explain this to my family. _'Do you think she'll talk?'_ Carlisle asked and I answered 'no' quietly.

"Well, you can go home Bella, there's no major injury. I'll prescribe some pain medicine for you. You need to take it easy the next few days." Carlisle finished with her. The smell of blood was thick in the air when they brought Tyler in. He was bleeding and started apologising to Bella as soon as he spotted her. Bella brushed him off, claiming I pulled her out of the way and was standing by her the whole time.

_'Well, seems she has your story sorted out for you'_ Carlisle thought it a fitting explanation, at the same time Bella asked me to take her home. _'Use my car' _My father offered and I led Bella to it after thanking him. Bella didn't seem surprised or shocked by the different car or any interactions between my father and I, or any of my siblings.

We drove in silence. She took my hand again over the console. Holding hands with her was fast becoming a favorite of myne. I left her at her home to rest and drove home, dreading the meeting that awaited me. I was happy to see Carlisle home. Alice must have called me which meant the meeting would be beyond serious. As I walked in Alice spoke to me;

_'I cant see clearly Edward. No one else has made up their minds but Rosalie and Jasper are decided.'_ I thanked her and focused on the two. Esme was blocking her thoughts from me too but I wasn't too concerned about her.

"Alright, everyone is here." Carlisle started, easing me in. "What happened today?" His question was directed at me but Rosalie answered.

"I told you what happened Carlisle! Edward exposed his abilities to the entire Forks student body interfering with fate. The girl should have died today. He interfered and risked all of us at the same time." Her voice rose with each word.

"Edward?" Carlisle directed the question to me when Rosalie was finished with her speech. This made her feel pushed aside and angrier.

"When I saw the vision Alice had, I didn't even make the decision to move I just did. I'm sorry for putting everyone in danger." My words felt hollow, even to me.

"Sorry? You're sorry! Will you be sorry when the whole family is killed because of your carelessness Edward?" Rose challenged again _'Son be wise with your answers'_ Carlisle warned.

"You should have let things be Edward. The girl spends too much time around us and now this. This can only end very badly." Jasper added

"Did she see anything? Did she say anything?" Emmett asked

I took a deep unnecessary breath. This is where things became confusing. "No. She thanked me and asked me to stay with her until the medics arrived. On the way to hospital she held my hand and stated her distaste for the neck brace. After Carlisle examined her she simply asked me to take her home. She had no fear, asked no questions and showed no discomfort. She even insisted that I had been standing next to her before the accident and pulled her out of the way." Bella was frustrating. If only I could know exactly what she was thinking.

"I can confirm that Bella Swan was not distraught or scared when I examined her. I heard when she gave Edward an alibi to one of the patients' involved in the accident." Carlisle confirmed.

"She may have supressed the experience. What happens when she comes to her senses and starts talking? Even if its not gossiping, she could speak to her father." Jasper was still intent to fight for his point of view.

"So she did see everything?" Emmet was still asking for confirmation.

"It's safe to say yes, Emmett. She was just holding onto me and smiling when Tyler's van finally stopped moving." Everyone gasped. I don't blame them. I still had trouble believing it myself.

"She was smiling!" Rosalie repeated in disbelief.

"The girl sits with five vampires everyday at lunch, of course she's insane." Emmett shook his head

"That doesn't mean we should let this go. I still think we should silence her. Carlisle, she had an accident today, it wouldn't be too difficult." I growled at Rosalie before I could stop myself. She fixed her eyes on me. "What?! Just because she likes to leech off you everyday at lunch doesn't mean she gets to know anything about us Edward. This has been leading to a disaster since day one!"

"I'm sorry, I can't see anything. I don't know what will happen if we decide to leave it alone." Alice felt helpless with her talent not working on Bella. It was curious.

"If Alice can't tell…" Jasper was resolved. "NO!" I growled, standing against my brother.

"Edward, Jasper, what is it?" Esme decided to intervene at that point and I was thankful.

"Esme, it's only right. The girl can't be allowed to say a word about her experiences with us especially today's. We must silence her." Jasper explained his intention, unaware that Esme had long started growling quietly. He wasn't paying attention to her emotions.

"No!" Esme decided with finality, shocking us all. "Carlisle and I have always encouraged you all to be more compassionate. Edward did exactly that today when he saved the Swan girl's life. Yes, it put us all in a difficult situation but that doesn't give any one here the right to kill her. You have said yourselves that she hasn't said anything about us yet. Do you all think she hasn't noticed that you don't eat human food at lunch, or how your eyes change colour? Do you think she hasn't noticed your cold hard skin or heard the gossip about our family around town? Has she asked about the rumours at all or made you feel exposed in any way?" She was working hard to control her anger.

I couldn't see into her thoughts at all, she had a red brick wall blocking me and by the look on Alice's face I could only guess she wasn't expecting this too. Carlisle was looking at her with wonder, silently agreeing with her. Rosalie was shocked beyond thought and sickened with jealousy that Bella had affected Esme to this extent, even without them having met. Alice was neutral. She agreed with Esme's assessment, especially remembering Bella and I holding hands. None of them had even pretended to eat anything in front of her. Jasper was shocked at the anger rolling off Esme. He had never experienced anything like that from her in all the years we have lived together, or from any one of us. He was confused by it.

"I will not sit by and have Emmett in danger because you are playing favourites Esme. Edward always gets away with doing wrong. It's not fair on us." Rosalie accused.

It was a low blow and she knew it. She didn't want to believe Esme could feel so strongly about Bella and twisted the accusation on me. I'd have bet anything had she trusted her initial assessment she'd have cracked Esme's iron defenses. As it were, Bella would not be harmed and I couldn't be happier with that.

"Rosalie, I love all of you the same. Edward is not prefered over any of you. Carlisle and I welcomed him back to the family after the period he spent away the same as we welcomed you after you killed the men who had wronged you. We forgave each one of you for all your indiscretions, same way you have forgiven ours. No one here is perfect, we have no right to judge. If anyone here feels strongly that a wrong has to be righted, then consider killing yourself for the fact that Bella knows whatever you think she knows about us. That will be more noble and she will be safe. She can continue to grow and live a full life, marry and have children to carry her genes." Esme stood up and stormed out the dining room in a sprint.

To say we were all shocked was an understatement. Rosalie was pushing for Esme to feel cornered and choose between us. She was completely bowled over, and noted Esme's return jab about Bella growing old and having children. It stung. Emmett missed the hurt on his wife's face. His mouth hung to the floor as still stared after Esme. Alice was comforting Jasper who seemed to have suffered trying to contain the emotions in the room. Carlisle remained seated, his thoughts blank. He found Esme's speech new, overwhelming and a turn-on. He wouldn't get up because we would all see. He was decidedly behind any decision that kept Bella and the family safe. I Kept repeating Esme's words over in my mind, acknowledging that she was right. Bella was not in the wrong, we were. It didn't escape my notice that everything in me rebelled against the idea of Bella marrying and having children. Something deep within me stirred uncomfortably at the thought.


	10. Resolution

-Carmen let Esme in on a conversation she overheard between the Denali sisters during one of their visits when she confided in her about her worry for Edward's loneliness. With that little piece of information, she set about a forbidden path to make her family complete. [Slightly AU, no bloodlust]

* * *

**Resolution **

**Esme's POV **

I ran out my home and straight towards Bella's. I was livid with my children for what they perceived was the right action to take regarding our situation. A small part of me rationalized that they were somewhat correct, but the part of me that had fought so hard for Bella to come to us was very angry and protective of her.

I slipped into her room through the window and stopped immediately. I had frightened her. Her eyes were wide and locked at the sight of me from the book she was reading. I stood still and waited for the shock to pass, watching her intently.

"Mrs Cullen," She whispered, her voice catching in her throat.

"Hello Bella, sorry I scared you. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me." I apologised. She seemed to calm and immediately offered me to come in. I walked slowly towards her and hugged her in greeting, letting her hug comfort me as well. "I had to come. Alice cannot see you clearly still." I studied her face, realizing she was not surprised by this.

At my questioning look she nodded slightly. "It's possible Kali is still protecting me. They must do that with all their charges, at least until they are under the protection of their mates. I-I've told them Edward was taking his time." I was stunned. Kali's gift was very powerful. I wondered if they were keeping close to us. Bella must have read the questions showing on my face because she added;

"We think it's because they stayed with me so long that she's able to extend her gift to me wherever I am. She said it's not difficult, she doesn't even focus on protecting Nhalia and I, it just happens. Her gift will protect their charge against any gift that would put them in danger, like Aro finding out where they are or who they bred. So it's expected that Alice and Edward can't use their gifts on me." I must admit that even I was impressed. They made quite a pair with their complimenting gifts. I was happy for Bella, that she wouldn't have to work so hard to not be found out and told her so.

"But, that's not why you're here…" She asked. No it was not. I held her hand and told her about the family's reaction to the day's activities, and that I had to step in. I was risking everything. If I had lost my composure even for one second during my anger Edward may have seen everything below the surface and I couldn't have that. It was too much to hope that Kali's gift extended to me as well. Bella listened with full concentration, her eyes never leaving myne. It was a little unsettling to have a human stare right at me like that. When I was finished she looked lost in thought and I bit my tongue to give her time.

"He's already accepted me. It's sad he doesn't seem to notice what it is yet." She said thoughtfully with a smile on her lips. I understood how she could see things that way and immediately calmed. She was forever looking at the positive of each situation. Edward had accepted her by standing up for her against Jasper and Rosalie.

"I'm not too concerned for the others' concerns. I understand they will all be family soon, and you care for them as your own. I'm sure we'll build our own relationships in time and that would make you happy. For now, my sole concern is Edward." She pleaded for me to understand.

"This is strange for you isn't it?" I gathered it must have been difficult for her breeding to be molded to the reality she would face. They obviously only trained the ladies for one vampire mate and no one else. Bella has had to expand this to include seven other vampires, a family no less, with real relationships. Bella was also an only child, she hadn't learnt how to relate to siblings.

"It's very different. I'm sorry Mrs Cullen," She was nervous. I liked that she was always honest with me.

"Oh no dear, don't be. This will be an adjustment for all of us." I patted her hand to comfort her before letting her know what was on my mind. "Bella, you need to fight for Edward. I already know that you will need to fight him too for the both of you. I will support you in any way I can. My first priority is to make his father, Carlisle, open up to the possibility of your match. His influence is most important over the others. Once Jasper senses the growing affection to you from Edward, Alice will know and then I'll be able to ask for her help. Please don't lose faith my child," I begged.

"I won't," she answered with a smile before a frown covered her features. "It's just, we didn't know it would be so different and Nhalia is worried they didn't prepare me well. It will hurt her if things don't work out Mrs Cullen and I will not let that happen." There was fire in her eyes. I realised then that Bella already had a vampire family, one she was more attached to and protective of. My children hadn't made an effort to be kind to her therefore she had rejected them in turn, decidedly focusing on her mate. A momentary fear made me wonder if she could take Edward away from me, from his family. The repercussion of that made me shiver.

"I understand my daughter. Carlisle tells me you were not injured today and I'm happy Edward could prevent that. I'd love to stay but I must return, else I might find my house in rubbles." I held her face gently and pushed back her hair from her face. Her eyes had red circles under them. She clearly needed to rest.

"Go, I'm fine thank you. I was hoping to make changes to this room, but haven't decided on anything yet. I understand that being a future Cullen, I must step up." Her eyes roamed her room unhappily. I was taken aback by her assessment of our family. Yes, we spared no expense for ourselves but she needn't feel any pressure to live up to that, and I told her so.

She just smiled kindly and nodded, it was clear she wasn't in full agreement. "Well maybe you can ask Alice to take you shopping, she'll find it hard to resist. Better yet, Rosalie can tune your car if you wish. Emmett is into sports and games and Jasper into history. Perhaps you'll find a way to relate with each of them separately." I suggested.

"Divide and conquer!" The devilish smirk on her face was contagious and I returned it, in full support. "Thank you Mrs Cullen" She hugged me then and pulled back to slide under the covers. I asked her to rest and left again through her window. Instead of running home, I went for a quick hunt, needing the time to rid myself of her strong scent. It was one of the few times I let myself play with my food and it worked too well.

"Esme!" Alce's eyes were wide and questioning when I arrived home. I simply waited for her to continue, praying she hadn't seen where I had been at the same time making sure the wall on my mind was holding firm. "You were not clear to me for a few minutes there. Where did you go?" She asked. I simply shrugged, pretending to still be put out by the reasons I had left the house earlier.

"I'm sorry I worried you Alice." I walked past her to freshen up. I knew my answer wouldn't satisfy her nor all three other vampires in the house with us. I heard a page flip from Carlisle's study, a low buzz from Edwrad's room, guessing he was listening to music and felt calm wash over me from Jasper. The house was quiet. Rosalie and Emmett were not home. After making myself presentable I went to find Carlisle, ready to apologise for my uncontrolled outburst earlier. He surprised me by clearing his desk with by back and reminding me who was the man in our relationship. I loved it. We always tried to keep our private activities to our room and hadn't branched out this particular study before. When we finally stopped, the only thought occupying my mind was what the other rooms would be like, filing that away to explore later.


End file.
